Ben 10 the Familiar
by Rexfan1333
Summary: When Ben Tennyson is summoned to a world that is nothing like his own, will things look up for our favorite shape shifting super hero or become a very bad end? Read and find out for yourself! Rated T, pairing is Ben X Tiffania X Henrietta X Beatrice X Kirche. Please review and no flames! This is a HAREM fic, don't like, don't read! ON HOLD!
1. A new world and a new life

**Ben 10 the Familiar**

**Chapter 1**

**A new world and a new life**

* * *

Bellwood

We come upon the peaceful streets of Bellwood, nothing was out of the ordinary and everyone seemed like they were having a safe day with no crazy crap happening 24/7. We come upon a small restaurant that had the sign "Mr. Smoothy" and a bunch of people enjoying their smoothie as well, but out of all the those people was a young man no older than seventeen years old, he has brown shaggy hair, green eyes, and peach skin. He wore a white jacket with green lining on it with a green number ten on the left side of his chest and underneath was a black/green shirt with the number ten across his chest as well, brown cargo pants, and green white sneakers, but what really stuck out the most was a certain green and white and green watch on his left wrist. It was none other then Ben Tennyson, he was sipping a smoothie with a bored expression on his face.

"So bored..." Ben sighed in boredom, it was nothing out in the ordinary in Bellwood, no rampaging monster, alien warlords, and crazy bank robbers at all. It had been a few years since his grandfather, Max Tennyson's death (died from natural causes). He still couldn't get over it. Ever since his death, he became more mature and started to lose his egotistical attitude, but still retained some of his cockiness and fun loving personality.

'_I miss Granpa..._' Ben thought with a sad face. He then got up and threw his finished smoothie in the trash can and was about to leave.

"Just another boring day..." Ben said to himself.

* * *

Meanwhile in another alternate reality

A young woman was walking through what looked like an academy hall way, the young woman had long blonde(golden) hair that reached her back, sea blue eyes, delicate pink lips, light colored skin and was quite well endowed (Which are considered the biggest bosom in all kingdoms) and long elf ears, she wore what looked like a school uniform that included a white long sleeved shirt, a short black skirt, white high-thighs, and a purple cape. She was Tiffania Westwood a young Elf and student in Tristain Academy of Magic. As she walked by, boy would drool over her when ever they can catch a glimpse of her.

"She's beautiful!"

"What a goddess!"

"Those are freaking huge!"

Tiffania was oblivious by there remarks and just kept going, she was heading for her summoning ceremony.

* * *

The Summoning

Tiffa and everyone was ready to start the summoning ceremony, but Tiffania was nervous. She then felt a hand on her shoulder to see who it was.

It was Saito.

"You'll do great, Tiffa!" A young Japanese boy assured the elf girl, he was Saito Hiraga AKA Saito Chevaliar de Hiraga who was originally from Earth and Familiar of Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière AKA Louise the Zero by her peers.

"Come on, Dog!" Louise yelled, Saito looked at her with a glare and left with her.

"You can do it, Tiffa!" Saito encouraged with a smile. Tiffania smiled and nodded.

'_Thank you, Saito._' Tiffania thought as she came up in front of everybody.

* * *

Back on Earth

Ben was walking still thinking of what to do, Rook was on his planet with his family, Gwen and Kevin were at the college, Mom and Dad were on their honey moon. Ben was pretty much alone now. Ben sighed in defeat.

'_WILL SOMETHING HAPPEN ALREADY!_' Ben yelled in his head. But then he heard a strange noise coming from a bank. It was bank robbers.

Looks like Ben's luck was finally changing.

'_Thank you!_' Ben thought with a grin. He then activated the Omnitrix and scrolled through a list of alien forms to chose from. Ben grinned when he found the right form for the job with the dial popping up in the process.

"It's Hero Time!" Ben yelled his battle cry as he slammed the dial and a huge emerald flash surrounded his body and was replaced by none other then...

"Shocksquatch?!" Ben/Shocksquatch yelled with a pose, he then looked at himself, "Not what I wanted, but it'll have to do, eh."

With that Ben/Shocksquatch came up to the robbers in full speed.

* * *

Back in Tristain Academy of Magic

Tiffania then walked up in front of the class and began to chant. "My name is Tiffania Westwood, I call for you my familiar, whose heart beats with mine, whose soul will be one with mine!"

Then suddenly a bright light expanded and she finished, "Appear before me! My dear familiar!"

The whole place was starting to glow.

"Holy crap!"

"I don't believe it!"

* * *

Back with Ben

Ben/Shocksquatch then finally captured the criminals and rubbing the dirt from his hands. He then reverted back to himself again.

"Didn't your mothers tell you not to take things that isn't yours?" Ben joked with a grin, The all growled.

'_Wish this kid would just disappear!_' One of the robbers thought glaring at the teen super hero, but then suddenly what looked like a portal or something. Ben was confused.

'_What is this?_' Ben thought confused, but he fell through it before he could do anything. The robbers were shocked by what they saw happen in front of them.

"W-What the hell was that?" A cop said confused by the vanishing hero.

"H-He just disappeared..." Another cop said completely shocked by what he just witnessed.

* * *

Back again in Tristain Academy of Magic

As the light died down, everyone was shocked by what they just seen happen, did she just summon...a human?

"Is that...a human?" A Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt-Zerbst asked completely baffled by what the young elf had just summoned. Even though Louise successfully summoned a human it still was quite a surprise (quite rare in fact) Everyone jumped when he started moving.

By the looks of the human, he looked about in his teens, had shaggy hair (really messy) and emerald green eyes, he wore a white/green jacket with the number 10 on the left side of it, brown cargo pants, and green/white shoes.

"Wow!" A student said in complete and utter shock.

"She successfully summoned a human, that's super rare!" Another student said.

"Ow..." The boy said as he rubbed his head from the pain of crashing on the floor. The boy looked around to see a lot of weird people looking at him like he was first thing they ever seen in their lives.

"Where am I?" The boy asked confused by what was going on.

Was this some sort of dream?

Then an Asian boy knelt down to him and said, "What's your name?"

Ben couldn't understand what he was saying at first, but the translator on the Omnitrix was able to help him.

"Come again?" Ben asked the boy. This shocked the boy.

"Y-You speak Japanese?" The boy asked shocked.

"You could say that..." Ben said while rubbing the back of his head, but then he noticed a girl who looked pretty young, blonde hair, blue eyes, but man she was beautiful, but what really caught Ben's attention was her strange pointed ears, she also wore the same uniform as all the people wore (Except the Japanese boy) Ben looked to see she was pretty buxom as well; he blushed at the size of her bosom.

'_Wow!_' Ben thought blushing, but shook it off, '_Get your head out the gutter, Tennyson!_'

"You okay?"

"Yeah, so what happened?" Ben asked the boy near him.

"Well, Tiffa was trying to summon a familiar...but she got you instead..." The boy said pointing to the beautiful girl.

Ben looked at him confused, a familiar? He remembered Gwen telling him something about that. Wait!

'_I'm a familiar?_' Ben thought shocked.

she then came to him.

"I'm sorry, It's my fault that you're here..." The beautiful girl said with a sadden look on her face. Ben hated to see a beautiful girl sad.

"It's okay, I've been through worse situations before." Ben said with a smile. "I'm Ben, Ben Tennyson."

"I'm Saito, nice to meet you!" Saito introduced with a bow, Ben did the same.

"Tiffa, start the interaction!" Said the instructor. Tiffa nodded.

'_Interaction?_' Ben thought in speculation of what he meant by that, but suddenly the elf girl came in close contact with his face.

"My name is Tiffania Westwood, pentagon of the five elemental powers; bless this individual and make him my familiar." And with that she kissed him on the lips which caused the young wielder of the Omnitrix to go wide eyed in shock.

What the hell is going on?

Ben felt his body become heavy and fell on his back.

Everything went black.

**To be Continued.**

* * *

**A/N: Well I wanted to do this crossover for so long and now it's here, I chose Tiffania instead of Louise because I thought it would be a nice change from the Louise thing and all and besides she is just too cute to resist.**

**And for people who noticed that my Spider-Man/Fairy Tail crossover is gone, I'm taking a break on that. If any one wants to adopt it then come talk to me!**

**I might make it a harem fic, but I might need some votes. I'll put up a poll for you to vote on!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10 and Familiar of Zero**

**See ya!**


	2. Ben Tennyson the Familiar?

**A/N: Hi everyone! Sorry for taking such a long time to update this. I also got the harems now.**

**Ben harem: Tiffania, Henrietta, Beatrice, and Kirche.**

**Saito harem: Louise, Jessica, Tabitha, and Siesta**

**Well that is what I have now, on with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Ben Tennyson the Familiar?**

* * *

Back in the Academy

Ben was still out cold from what had happened yesterday. Ben's eyes fluttered open and he groaned as he sat up, as well as catching the attention of a certain elf girl who also rushed over to the dazed out teenager.

"Please don't try to move, take it easy." The girl said sweetly, he remembered that her name was Tiffania, "You mustn't push yourself too hard!"

"I-I'm alright..." Ben said, but he soon felt a burning pain on his chest, he then took off his shirt to show some very strange writing engraved on his chest. This shocked Ben.

"W-What the hell?" Ben said shocked by seeing this, "What is this?"

"It's the bond." Tiffania said simply, Ben was confused by what she meant be that.

"What do you mean?" Ben asked confused by what she meant by that, the girl started to speak.

"As I kissed you, we have bond together as one..." Tiffa said to the shaggy haired boy.

"Oh...WHAT!?" Ben shocked, but then Ben's face went from calm to shocked, "So that means I'm..."

"Yes, you're are my familiar..." She said to the Omnitrix wielder. Ben thought he was dreaming, but it was all too real!

Why did all this always happened to him?

'_Crap, what am I going to do...?_' Ben thought in panic, but was interrupted.

"Do you...hate me?" Tiffania asked with a sad expression on her face. Ben looked at her with a raised eye brow.

"Why would I?" Ben asked looking at her.

"Because I sent you here and took away from the people you care about..." Tiffania said looking like she was at the verge of tears.

"I-It's not your fault, things just happen really." Ben said with rubbing the back of his head, Tiffania looked at him in shock. "I'm sure you're a good person and you didn't mean for any of this to happen."

Tiffania couldn't help but blush at his kind words, but she snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a strange noise.

"What was that?" Tiffa asked looking around, but looked to see it came from Ben.

"Guess I'm hungry...do you have anything to eat around here?" Ben said blushing in embarrassment, Tiffania couldn't help but giggle.

"I think there's a cafeteria near here, I haven't went yet." Tiffania said.

"LETS GO!" Ben yelled as he got up to go the cafeteria in full speed.

* * *

The Cafeteria

"NOOOO!" Ben yelled on his knees. "No Chili Fries, No Smoothies...What kind of sick joke is this?"

"Sorry, kid..." The lunch person said with a sweat drop.

"Aww man! What kind of world am I in!?" Ben yelled.

"I might be able to make those Chili Fries and Smoothie stuff if I had the right ingredients." Tiffania said in thought. Ben came up to her with a happy look on his face.

"R-Really?" Ben said eagerly. Tiffania nodded. "Do you know what kind of ingredients you need to make those?"

"I might know a few things, if we get it right, I'll let you have the first sip of the smoothie, deal?" Ben said with smile. Tiffania smiled.

"Deal." Tiffania said happily, but suddenly two boys popped up in front of her. Ben was confused by this.

"Would you like to have lunch with me?" The other student asked.

"No, really..I" Tiffania was about to say something, but was cut off.

"No way, she wants to have lunch with me!" The other one yelled.

"Please.." Tiffania said trying to be as kind as she could to those two idiots, Ben had enough.

"Hey!" Ben yelled as he came in front of Tiffania with an angry look, "You're being rude! Did you guys ever heard of personal space?"

"Who the hell gives you the right to talk to us that way, peasant!?" The student yelled.

"You better just leave, I don't want to fight!" Ben said with a glare. "I don't want to wast my energy on two bums like you!"

"Watch what you say, peasant!"

"P-Please, don't fight!" Tiffania pleaded to them, Ben looked over to her.

"Lets go, Tiffi." Ben said walking away from the two students. Tiffania blushed at the nick name he gave her.

'_Tiffi?_'

And with that they left, but the two male students were still angry.

"HEY, DON' T YOU TURN YOUR BACK ON ME!" The student yelled. "YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF US!"

"Dude, you have no idea how many times I heard that one!" Ben said with a cocky tone with his back turned and still walking. Tiffania caught up with the teen hero.

* * *

The Academy Hallway

"You didn't have to do that..." Tiffania said shyly.

"Hey, I'm a hero! I'm always here to help out!" Ben said with a grin and stopped. "Also I have a question."

"What?"

"Are those ears real?" Ben asked as he pulled on them which caused her to moan a little, she didn't know why she was moaning by this, but she blushed when she realized why.

"S-Stop it!" Tiffania said still blushing, "Y-Yes, they are real."

"That's pretty cool!" Ben said with a smile on his face, Tiffania had a surprised look on her face.

Did he just say that her ears were cool.

"R-Really?" She asked confused by his out burst.

"Yeah." Ben said with a grin, "Are you an elf?"

"Yes, I'm half-elf..." Tiffania said, "My mother was an elf and my father was human, my mother died when I was young and I inherited her ears."

Ben smile faded when he heard this. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to..."

"It's okay... I used to hide them a while back..."

"Why?" Ben asked curious.

"Elves were opposed to humans a long time ago, my mother and I didn't believe in god and she died protecting me and I have been on my own ever since, but that day, Saito gave me the courage to stop hiding my ears, even though some may not like me for my race, they are some people who see me as a person...and not just a...freak."

Ben hated people who discriminate others for their race and religion. He still remembered how aliens were seen as monsters back in Bellwood, but had recently became part of human society.

'_Wow, That's horrible..._' Ben thought with anger. '_She didn't deserve all that crap, sometimes humans make me sick to my stomach..._'

"It's okay if you don't like me anymore..." Tiffania said.

"Who said I don't like you?" Ben said as he held her hand in comfort. "I don't see you as a half-elf, I see you as a good person...maybe even a friend!"

"...Really?" Tiffania said shocked.

"Really, even though we just met, you're a really nice person." Ben said with a grin.

Tiffania smiled and said, "Thank you."

"What are friends for?" Ben joked with a smile, "Lets get going!"

Tiffania nodded in agreement.

"Well, look who the cat dragged in, If it isn't the stupid elf girl!" A voice said. The two turned to see a girl that looked about their age. She wore the Academy uniform which was a large purple cape, a long sleeved shirt and a skirt. She had blue eyes, and long dirty blond hair that was tide in pigtails.

"B-Beatrice?" Tiffania said shocked.

Ben was confused by this. She then walked up to them.

"And you are?" The girl asked.

"The name is Ben Tennyson and you better apologize!" Ben yelled with his arms crossed. Ben hated bullies, and he hated it even more when they pick on his friends. The girl started laughing arrogantly.

"Why should I?" The girl said who went by the name Beatrice Yvonne von Guldenhorf,"I'm the daughter of Grobherzog von Guldenhorf, I don't need to listen to a peasant!"

Ben was getting annoyed with this girl, she was really asking to get Ghost-freaked out; Tiffania then came in between the two.

"Please don't fight!" Tiffania pleaded for her new friend and Beatrice.

"You think you have it going for you because you're a noble, but you are as pathetic as they come!" Ben said with a glare. Beatrice was stunned by what this peasant said to her.

"How dare talk to me like that!" Beatrice yelled. "Who do you think you are?"

"I'll show you!" Ben said as he activated the Omnitrix, the dial popped upward and a huge flash of light appeared all around the teen and everyone covered their eyes, but as the light faded they had a huge surprise.

"W-What the hell is that?" A student yelled in fear.

"D-Did he just shape shift?" Another asked freaked out to the very core.

"W-Wow!" Another said. What they saw was not Ben, but a yellowish green skinned ogre like creature, it had chains all over its body, and had on a helmet that had two horns protruding from each side of its head. What really stood out was the strange hour glass symbol on its chest. Tiffania was in complete shock when she saw this.

"B-Ben?" She asked in wonder.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this edition to Ben 10 the Familiar, sorry if it was kind of short, but the next one will be longer!**

**Also, can you guess which alien Ben turned into?**

**Also if you get the chance, check out Ben 10: Omniharem 10 and Omniharem Effect when you can!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10 and Familiar of Zero!**

**See ya!**


End file.
